You Got It
by Terrik85
Summary: Caitlins musings after the oh so small but oh so big “youve got it “ comment in episode 4x11 #snowells


" You got it "

Three little words that have been driving me crazy since I left the lab. I came home about an hour ago and all I've been able to do is pour myself a glass of wine and overthink those three little words. Dammit Harry how do your words do this to me? It's not just the words it's the way he says them, so intense , so husky , so sexy , so Harry.

His voice has always had an affect on me whether it is calming me down, pissing me off or turning me on. Just lately it's the latter of the three , don't get me wrong he still calms me down just hearing his voice, When I'm her , makes the ice queen melt away it's like he's made it his personal mission to always bring me home it's both comforting and terrifying at the same time.

Harrison Wells has always managed to provoke a strong reaction out of me. Whether it be the Eobard Thawne version or HR. Harry however brings to the surface emotions within me I thought I'd buried a long , long time ago. I first buried these feelings for Harry when I started seeing Jay/Hunter/Zoom whatever you want to call him, I tried even when I was desperately trying to save his life after Patty shot him. It didn't work I went home that night with his blood still on my hands and sobbed knowing that I almost lost him and I the regret that I would never get to acknowledge this tension that fizzles and crackles between us. He has saved my life many times , as I've saved his but I've never had the stones to admit to feeling anything for him more than colleagues.

Then he left he went back to his Earth with his daughter which i understood but I was also so angry at him for leaving the team for leaving us with the aftermath of zoom but mainly for leaving Me. I had no time to really think about this in to much depth due to everything happening with Killer Frost emerging and trying to escape. I succeeded for a while in burying these feelings , I even started to spend time with Julian in hopes I would feel something for him, we were kindered spirits both dealing with having someone who takes over and leaves us out in the cold. Alas it wasn't meant to be , for as sweet and caring as he was , he wasn't Harry.

After heading over to Earth 2 and saving him from Grodd. I actually thought he would stick around a bit longer this time especially with Jesse deciding to stay however he left, and again I buried my growing feelings for him.

My problem now is, I'm struggling to keep it inside any longer I feel like it's written all over my face every time we're together. He's here we are both on the same earth at the same time , were both single , we get on so well , we tease each other , argue with each other it's both passionate and familiar like we've been doing it our entire lives. He makes me mad and happy at the same time. It's getting harder to hide. I just want to grab him by his un-ruly hair and kiss him until we are about to pass out from a lack of oxygen.

There are times when I think he has feelings me for me too , we have these moments where we lock eyes and it's like I can see into his soul and he sees into mine and then as quick as a " flash" it's gone and I feel like I've made the whole thing up. I reach for my wine and drain the rest of it I can't think about this anymore I'm driving myself crazy.

It's then I hear a soft knock on my door, my heart is pounding and not from fear ... excitement don't ask me how I know but I know it's him. I move to the door and open it with the chain on ( just in case safety first and all. ) As I open it my eyes land on those gorgeous azure ones of his and the look in them is intense and mesmerising. I break the stare close the door and remove the chain.

The intense look has changed to something I cannot put a name too when I re open, he still hasn't said anything but I move aside and let him in anyway. The silence drags and I can't stand it until I feel his soft yet callused hand reach for mine and pull me closer to him , he's barely and inch from my face looking intently in my eyes as if searching for the answers to life itself. I can feel his breath on my lips and I lose it all my self control explodes I grab his head and run my fingers through his hair and kiss him like there's no tomorrow. I love this man and I can feel he loves me too everything we feel we pour into that kiss - Harry Wells of Earth 2 is my missing piece I feel whole in a way I haven't for a long time. We continue to assault each other's mouths and my heart is beating so loudly in my chest it almost sounds like someone knocking.

Everything fades and the reality brings me back to consciousness. Bloody wine I fell asleep and slipped into one of my not so pure dreams. I get up grab my purse looks like my dinner has arrived after today's meta attack I wasn't cooking. I grab the twenty from the table off to the side and answer.

Imagine my utter surprise and in my sleep induced state I stare open mouthed at the person in front of me holding my pizza with a smug but unsure smirk. He looks back at me and clears his throat and I don't realise I'm holding my breath.

" Can we talk? "


End file.
